C'est quoi, l'amour ?
by Alienor-fantastic
Summary: Quand Zélos se pose une question, la réponse, étonnamment, semble quelque peu rechigner à venir... Pensées d'un homme qui se torture l'esprit.


_Me revoilà, une fois de plus. Je sais, d'habitude, mes publications sont plus espacées, mais comme j'ai eu pas mal d'inspiration durant le temps où je suis partie en vacances dans un endroit totalement dépourvu d'Internet... Bref, j'ai une petite fournée d'OS à mettre sur la table. Finalement, être tenue éloignée d'Internet, ça sert. Je crois qu'on devrait m'en priver plus souvent, pour permettre à mes écrits de proliférer. _

_Trêve de plaisanterie, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer :** ToS_ ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages encore moins. Seul ce que j'ai écrit provient tout droit de cette usine qu'est mon cerveau, qui est parfois du genre à disjoncter facilement. Merci _Namco_ de nous permettre de nous acharner sur cet univers qui n'a rien demandé !_

* * *

**C'est quoi, l'amour ?**

C'est quoi, l'amour ?

Zélos sentit surgir la question avant même qu'elle n'entre en scène. Il était confus de se l'entendre poser dans sa tête. Pour lui, c'était évident. L'amour, il baignait là-dedans depuis son adolescence…

Vraiment ?

C'est quoi l'amour ?

Zélos se posait souvent cette question, lorsqu'il prenait un rendez-vous avec une demoiselle, ou après qu'il en eut embrassé une, ce qui était rare et signifiait qu'elle avait vraiment réussi à le séduire jusqu'au bout. Il y avait un stade encore plus au-dessus, mais aucune de ses groupies n'était jamais arrivée à le franchir. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à occuper la place voisine dans son lit. Et si elle (ou il, sait-on jamais) le faisait de force, il aurait eu affaire à sa fureur.

C'est quoi, l'amour ?

Cette question le taraudait, mais ne le gênait pas pour autant. Il la laissait volontiers s'insinuer dans son esprit, torturer son pauvre cerveau rempli de doutes, le torturer pendant qu'il prenait un rencart avec une de ces dames, plus belles les unes que les autres. Zélos avait toujours eu du bon goût en choisissant précieusement ses proies du côté de la gent féminine. Evidemment, toutes tombaient à ses pieds, mais seules quelques élues avaient accès à son fan-club qui le suivait à travers tout Meltokio dès qu'il sortait de sa résidence. Les autres se contentaient de lui envoyer des cadeaux par centaines, tous très raffinés. Bien qu'il sût jusqu'à quel degré ils étaient précieux, il ne les ouvrait jamais. Toutes ces filles lui offraient l'amour, et c'était l'unique chose qu'il appréciait. Une fois qu'elles lui donnaient ce qu'il voulait, il se désintéressait d'elles, cherchant une expérience plus intense auprès d'une autre. C'était un briseur de cœurs.

Il y avait aussi les filles du groupe, auprès desquelles il se montrait affectueux et beau parleur. Mais elles étaient les seules à résister à son charme d'Elu. Sheena ? A quoi bon en parler ? Il s'était toujours trouvé bien assorti avec elle, mais elle ne pensait pas la même chose. Sheena était une personne inaccessible et il le savait. Avec elle, la partie était perdue. Il fallait laisser faire le temps, et peut-être qu'un jour, elle l'accepterait et lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait.

Il se dégoûtait de dire cela de Sheena. Elle était capable de lui donner bien plus et il le savait. Seulement, il se refusait à penser qu'elle pouvait le changer.

Colette était beaucoup trop candide pour son âge, et de toute évidence, elle préférait Lloyd. Ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour fou l'un envers l'autre, mais les deux se ressemblaient. Si Colette avouait apprécier ses conversations avec Zélos, il se savait trop mûr pour elle, malgré leurs six ans d'écart. Colette devait grandir à son rythme. Il ne devait pas s'en charger lui-même trop précipitamment.

Préséa ? Bien sûr que non. Trop jeune physiquement, trop impassible. A la fois trop mature et trop innocente. Préséa était un concentré de « trop ». Et Génis craquait déjà pour elle. Zélos trouvait amusant de le voir s'échiner à séduire une femme de vingt-huit ans dans le corps d'une fille de son âge. Il se demandait si Génis prenait conscience de l'âge véritable de Préséa, et si oui, s'il savait que la tâche pour obtenir le cœur de sa belle était ardue voire impossible ? Préséa était une âme chaste et trop renfermée dans son passé. C'était sur ce point que Génis devait se focaliser pour espérer démêler les tourments de son cœur. C'était tout le secret pour qu'une fille tombe dans vos bras. La comprendre, ou faire semblant, ce qui était bien aussi.

Raine ? Oh, elle… Inutile d'en parler. Sérieuse et toujours plongée dans un bouquin d'Histoire, son seul amour était ses livres et son petit frère. La présence des deux suffisait à son bonheur et l'idée d'avoir un homme dans sa vie lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Mais au moins savait-elle ce qu'était l'amour, elle. Elle en connaissait la définition dans les livres, et elle le vouait à son frère ainsi qu'à tous les membres du groupe. C'était un amour apaisant et contagieux. Raine était une personne formidable, mais Zélos n'était pas fait pour elle.

C'est quoi, l'amour ?

Sûrement pas ce que lui avaient donné ses parents dans son enfance. Son père avait quitté la résidence alors qu'il était très jeune. Il s'était installé avec la mère de Sélès dans un appartement bourgeois de Meltokio et il s'était chargé de lui prodiguer l'amour auquel son propre fils n'avait pas eu droit. Sa mère, quant à elle, le regardait souvent comme si elle avait quelque chose de nauséabond sous le nez. Elle ne voulait même pas le voir, et il avait compris cette attitude le jour de sa mort, lorsqu'elle lui avait sorti cette phrase qu'une mère ne devrait normalement pas penser. Une phrase dépourvue d'amour et seulement emplie de regrets qu'un parent n'a pas le droit de dire à son enfant.

Elle était morte en disant ces derniers mots, un sourire éternel sur le visage, le sourire du désabusé.

Il n'était pas né dans l'amour mais dans la nécessité. Les circonstances de sa conception et sa propre destinée le dégoûtaient, il aurait tout donné pour être une personne normale entourée de parents aimants. Souhait hélas impossible à réaliser. Alors il se contentait de vivre dans l'illusion, ce qui n'était pas très difficile par ailleurs. Il aimait l'amour, enfin surtout ce qu'il pouvait lui procurer, mais en revanche, pour connaître sa signification… C'était comme si on vous demandait de définir un mot simple qui résonne dans votre bouche tous les jours, et que soudain, parce qu'on vous a posé la question, vous ne saviez pas y répondre. C'était totalement idiot.

Zélos n'était pas homme à se poser des questions existentielles.

C'est _qui_, l'amour ?

Tournée en ce sens, la question était encore plus grotesque, presque une tortionnaire qui prenait plaisir à briser les muscles du cerveau, lorsqu'il s'échinait à vouloir en comprendre le sens. Zélos n'avait jamais su qui était son véritable amour. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir vraiment le savoir. Quelquefois, il se faisait peur à lui-même, il avait peur de blesser celle qui serait sa moitié, si elle existait. Elle pouvait se trouver très loin, au bout du monde aussi bien qu'auprès de lui. Ce pouvait être n'importe qui, sous une tignasse brune, blonde, rousse, et peut-être pas forcément une femme. Souvent, cette moitié n'était pas celle à laquelle on pensait généralement. C'était comme ça. Il y avait des couples qui se formaient, prévisibles le plus souvent, et puis d'autres, inattendus, dépareillés, qui ne se complétaient peut-être pas forcément. Comme des pièces de puzzle qui pouvaient ou non s'emboîter. Sauf que le puzzle était quelque chose de précis, de voulu, alors que l'amour n'était qu'une face du dé que lançait le hasard. Et l'amour était lui-même un dé dont les faces présentaient d'autres dés, d'autres possibilités… A l'infini. Zélos pouvait longuement débattre sur ce sujet, jamais il n'en verrait le bout, et il se dirait souvent que son raisonnement était d'une idiotie à la hauteur de son charme ravageur. Raine, Sheena, et le reste de l'équipe avaient raison : il n'était qu'un Dom Juan, un imbécile.

A quoi bon alors se poser des questions ? Quel était le but de cette entrevue avec lui-même, cette question incessante qui changeait et revenait, comme un boomerang ? Tout doucement, il passait une main dans ses cheveux roux, l'air pensif, et il secouait la tête. La lune brillait dehors, il était tard et dormir lui remettrait les idées en place. Jetant un coup d'œil aux têtes de ses amis enfouies sous leurs couvertures, et à la silhouette de Sheena qui montait la garde, plus loin, il s'allongea, posa sa tête sur son oreiller, et tenta de dormir. Mais il était vain de fermer les yeux. Ceux-ci regardant l'ombre chinoise de la belle ninja se mouvoir dans la nuit, il songeait, encore et encore, désirant, repoussant, s'insultant, et finalement s'interrogeant. Il en avait assez de se torturer ainsi. Le seul remède pouvant le guérir de cette infamie se trouvait à la fois si proche et si loin, il pouvait le saisir au vol, mais c'était comme un mirage : l'espace d'un instant, il croyait tenir entre ses mains, et lorsqu'il desserrait sa prise, il se rendait compte que sa chasse avait été infructueuse. Comme chercher un lac paradisiaque dans un désert en somme, le parfait exemple de l'illusion.

Pour cacher la vision que représentait le corps de Sheena, il se cacha les yeux, essayant d'oublier. Sa respiration ne ralentissait pas, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il était seul avec cette agaçante voix dans sa tête, qui lui murmurait, goguenarde :

_C'est quoi l'amour c'est quoi l'amour c'est quoi l'amour c'est quoi l'amour c'est qui l'amour…_

« Ferme-la ! » songea t-il de toutes ses forces.

Certes, il avait manqué de crier pour de bon. Mais il savait se maîtriser, contrairement à ce qu'on pensait de lui. Il était plus intelligent qu'on le croyait, mais en donner la preuve ne figurait pas dans sa liste de priorités.

Il se recroquevilla, comme un fœtus, souhaitant rétrécir et finir en poussière. Il ne méritait que cela, après tout. Ce serait tellement plus simple, mourir, là, maintenant, tout de suite, céder son titre à Sélès, laisser tout le monde tranquille, être en paix avec lui-même… S'il n'était pas venu au monde, les choses auraient été plus simples, tout le monde aurait été heureux…

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait, de toute façon ? Penses-tu aux guerres, à la famine, au déclin de cet autre monde dont tu n'as entendu parler que très récemment ? Penses-tu aux malheurs qui arrivent à certaines familles auxquelles tu n'es aucunement lié ? Tout cela, penses-tu que ce soit de ta faute ?_

Il ne voulait pas se déculpabiliser, il en avait trop fait comme ça. Il était l'Elu, il avait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il faisait partie de la noblesse de Meltokio, il participait aux affaires d'Etat, tout ce qu'il dirait ou ferait resterait marqué à jamais dans l'Histoire, ses frasques, s'il n'y prenait pas garde, seraient rendues publiques… Il se disait que sans lui, tout irait bien, qu'il n'était qu'une tare inutile…

_Cela aurait-il empêché le Pontife de vouloir assassiner le Roi ? Cela aurait-il empêché la naissance d'un autre Elu que toi à Tethe'alla ? Cela aurait-il empêché tes parents d'être malheureux, ta mère mariée à un aristocrate et condamnée à vivre le restant de ses jours emmurée dans cette vie étouffante et un manoir, ton père surtout, supportant son titre en faisant semblant que tout va bien, mais ayant pour devoir de le transmettre à un héritier peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait ? Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé si tu comptais pour quelqu'un ? Ta sœur, tes amis… Jamais ? _

Il refoulait les questions une à une, chassant la voix de sa pensée. Mais elle revint, une énième fois, plus déterminée à chaque résistance qu'il lui faisait. Elle lui lança alors cette phrase assassine :

_Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, Zélos Wilder !_

Cette voix prenait petit à petit le timbre de celle de Sheena Fujibayashi, car il n'y avait qu'elle pour se mettre en colère de cette manière. Il avait mal, mais il sentait son esprit s'éclairer d'un seul coup. Ce débat avec lui-même lui ouvrait les yeux. Il venait de comprendre ! Mais… Il restait seulement une chose, et la voix reprenait, plus doucement, sachant qu'elle avait gagné :

_Alors, une bonne fois pour toutes, réponds à ma question : Qu'est donc l'amour et qui représente t-il pour toi ?_

La réponse, seul lui la connaissait. Cela faisait à présent partie de l'ordre du personnel.

* * *

_Bon, je sais... La fin est peut-être un peu... brutale. Style : ça vous regarde pas, allez voir ailleurs, non mais. Mais ne m'en veuillez pas, hein ! Je me suis moi-même fichue à la porte en écrivant cette fin, et ce n'était pas une question de "j'en ai marre d'écrire, je mets ça et puis basta, ça passe comme une lettre à la poste !" -quoique... un peu-, mais enfin, étant donné que j'avais laissé la première partie de cet OS reposer pendant un moment, je n'ai écrit la seconde que très récemment. C'est en relisant que l'inspiration est revenue. Ah, c'est beauuuuu... _

_Bref, en espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Je ne chômerai pas longtemps. D'autres OS sont à venir, le temps d'y apporter des corrections ou des modifications. A toutes !_


End file.
